Magical Girl Pretty Noboyuki!
by AAA-PhuckNut MK II
Summary: Ryoko gets Tenchi, and Noboyuki goes insane.


Magical Girl Pretty NOBOYUKI!

A senseless fic from a senseless person, AAA-PhuckNut !

Disclaimer:  
>I dont own these characters, but AIC and Pioneer do.<br>This fic contains sex so you have to be 18+ to read it.

Tenchi and Ryoko lovers rejoice!  
>This isnt really related to the Pretty Sammy series, but Noboyuki goes insane, and I needed a funny title :P<p>

* * *

><p>Yet again it was just another normal day at the Masaki household. Tenchi just woke up to the sound of Ayeka and Ryoko fighting over him outside of his door,<p>

"God... Not those two fighting again!" complained Tenchi.

"I know they're fighting over me.. I love them both equally though.. or do I? I seem so attracted to Ryoko for some reason. Maybe its because she never had anyone to love her, and I feel like it is my duty to show her affection, a feeling that no one has ever given her before." Tenchi said to himself.

"Hmmmm..." Tenchi sighed.

"Thats it! Today im going to show her that I truly love her and end this silly fighting!" exclaimed Tenchi.

Tenchi then got dressed and snuck past Ryoko and Ayeka who were too busy fighting to notice Tenchi. On his way down to breakfast, a scary thought popped up in Tenchi's mind,

"Oh no! That bitch Sakuya still thinks I love her! AARRGG!" Tenchi thought to himself.

"Oh well.. HEHEHE I have the perfect plan!" Tenchi said to himself as an evil smile crossed his lips.

Just then, out of the blue, came Noboyuki wearing a pink tutu and holding a paper mache wand,

"AHAHAHAH! I AM MAGICAL PRETTY GIRL NOBOYUKI! AHAHAHAHAH" screamed a very deranged Noboyuki.

"I WILL MAKE EVERYONE LOVE EVERYONE! AHAHHAHAHA!" screamed MPGNoboyuki as he skipped out the front door and headed to the bus stop. ((MPGNoboyuki stands for Magical Girl Pretty Noboyuki, incase you didnt know :P) -AAA-PhuckNut)

"Oh Great! There goes dad acting insane again! That dirty bastard!" Tenchi yelled.

Tenchi ran to the kitchen and yelled to Sasami,

"Sasami! Quick call the Shady Oaks Insane Asylum! Dad thinks he's Magical Girl Pretty Noboyuki again!" Tenchi beamed.

"NOO! Not again! This could be dangerous!" Sasami said.

Sasami then called the Shady Oaks Insane Asylum,

"Hello! and welcome to the Shady Oaks Insane Asylum automated commiting a person to the asylum hotline!" said a robotic recording.

"If you are being murdered by an insane criminal, please press 1 now."  
>said the recording.<p>

"If you are the insane person, please press 2 now." said the recording.

"If Magical Girl Pretty Noboyuki is on the loose again, please press 3 now." said the recording

Sasami then pressed 3,

"Thank you for choosing 3, please hold for an operator!" said the recording.

Sasami waited patiently while some elevator played over the phone.  
>Finally a operator came on,<p>

"MGPNoboyuki is out again!" screamed the operator sounding very scared.

"Yes he just came out! He left the house and headed for the bus to Tokyo!" yelled Sasami.

"OH GREAT! THIS IS TERRIBLE! Has he raped any small animals yet?"  
>said the operator.<p>

"No, not that I know of.. But you better hurry before he does!"  
>Sasmi said.<p>

(But it was too late)

* * *

><p>MGPNoboyuki skipped along through the woods until he ran into a squirel,<p>

"HELLO MR. SQUIREL! I AM MAGICAL GIRL PRETTY NOBOYUKI! I WILL SHOW YOU LOVE!" screamed MGPNoboyuki.

The squirel shrieked in terror as MGPNoboyuki grabbed onto the squirel,  
>then he lifted his tutu and rammed his hard cock into the squirel's ass,<p>

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" yelled MGPNoboyuki.

MGPNoboyuki's penis ripped through the squirel's entire body and popped out of the top of the squirel's head. Then the squirels body split in half and squirel blood covered MGPNoboyuki's cock. MGPNoboyuki then took the squirel's body and happily ate it,

"IT IS MY DUTY TO SHOW LOVE TO ALL THE CREATURES OF GODS PLANET!" screamed MGPNoboyuki.

He then skipped off down the trail to the bus.

* * *

><p>"Well, I guess we shouldn't worry too much now, Sasami." said Tenchi.<p>

"Yeah, I guess so.. The insane asylum should take care of everything."  
>said Sasami.<p>

"But dont you remember what happend last time?" said Sasami.

"Yeah I know, it took 15 men to stop him from raping all those people in Tokyo, they practically beat him to death with night sticks." said Tenchi.

"Well I hope they can fix him permanently this time!" exclaimed Sasami.

"Me too. Well I have to go take care of some business, Ill see ya later Sasami." said Tenchi.

"Ok Tenchi see ya later!" Sasami said.

Tenchi then left the kitchen and headed up the stairs to Ryoko's room.  
>Tenchi arrived at her room and opened the door, and she wasnt there,<p>

"Hmm, she must be at her favorite tree, ill go there." Tenchi said to himself.

Tenchi then went downstairs and headed out the door, avoiding Ayeka, who was sitting on the couch watching TV. Tenchi got outside safely and went to Ryoko's favorite tree, and he saw her laying up there on a branch,

"Wow, she is so beautiful." Tenchi thought to himself when he saw her.

"Hey Ryoko!" yelled Tenchi.

Ryoko turned her head towards him, and then she saw it was Tenchi and she said,

"Oh hi Tenchi!" then she teleported down next to him.

"What brings you here?" asked Ryoko when she got next to him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me, because I have to tell you something.

"Ok, sure." Ryoko said, sounding a little bit suprised.

They started to walk down a trail that leaded into the forest, then Tenchi spoke up,

"Ryoko, what I wanted to tell you was that.. umm.. I..."

Ryoko's heart started to flutter when she heard him say this,

"I love you!" exclaimed Tenchi.

"Oh Tenchi! You dont know how long I have waited for you to say that!  
>I love you so much too!" exclaimed a VERY happy Ryoko.<p>

They then hugged each other and gazed into one another's eyes. Their faces slowly came closer and closer together until their lips were touching,  
>then they went into a deep kiss. As they kissed, Ryoko moved her hands all over Tenchi's chest, slowly moving downward untill she put her hands into his pants and massaged his growing erection,<p>

"Oh TENCHI! I want you so bad!" exclaimed Ryoko.

"oh umm.. HEHE.. umm HEH." said a very nervous Tenchi.

Ryoko then teleported them both to Tenchi's room, and she layed him down on the bed and she started to strip,

"mmmmmm.." Ryoko moaned as she stripped her clothes off.

"My god.. she is so fucking gorgeous!" Tenchi though to himself.

Ryoko finished taking her clothes off and started to take Tenchis off.  
>She took his pants off and then got on top of him, stradling his waist.<br>She then slowly sat on Tenchi's cock, sliding it up her wet, tight, virgin pussy.

"oooohhh Tenchi, ive always wanted my first to be with you." said Ryoko.

"Ive always wanted my first to be with you too." said Tenchi.

"Wow she's a virgin? I never would have guessed that by the way she acts!"  
>Tenchi thought to himself.<p>

Ryoko started to bounce on him faster and faster,

"RYOKO! YES!" screamed Tenchi as he blew his load into her.

"OOOOOHH YESSSS TENCHIIIIIII!" screamed Ryoko as she orgasmed shortly after Tenchi.

Then they slowed down and got off each other and went into a deep kiss,

"I love you so much!" said Ryoko.

"I love you too Ryoko, that was soooo good..." said Tenchi.

Then they kissed each other some more and eventually fell asleep...

* * *

><p>MGPNoboyuki neared the bus stop, he had already raped 3 squirels, 2 dogs, and a goat,<p>

"NOW I WILL GO TO THE CITY AND SHOW LOVE TO EVERYONE! AHAHAHHAHAHA!" screamed MGPNoboyuki.

Just as he got close to the bus stop, he saw the all to common sight, to him, of the white paddy wagon with its sirens on speeding his way,

"THE ANTI-LOVE MEN HAVE COME TO STOP MY LOVE! I MUST RUN!" screamed MGPNoboyuki.

He then ran back as fast as he could to the house. When he got to the house and came to the front gate he saw Azaka and Kamidake.

"AHAHAHA! I MUST SHOW MY FRIENDS LOVE!" screamed MGPNoboyuki as he headed right towards Azaka.

"Ah, greetings sir!" said Azaka as MGPNoboyuki headed towards him.

"Um sir? May I ask why you are wearing that womans dress?" asked Azaka.

"I WILL SHOW YOU LOVE MY LOG FRIEND!" screamed MGPNoboyuki.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Azaka screamed.

MGPNoboyuki quickly grabbed ahold of Azaka, and plunged his penis into Azaka's little electric eye thingy. His penis shattered the glass eye,  
>and destroyed all the electronics inside. MGPNoboyuki was in pure ecstasy as the broken glass and sharp electric components ripped up his penis. Blood started pouring from his penis,<p>

"AHHHHHHHH-" was all Azaka could say before he lost power.

Kamidake was smart and already ran away when MGPNoboyuki attacked Azaka.  
>MGPNoboyuki pulled his penis out of Azaka and cried at what he saw,<p>

"NOOOOO MY LOVE STICK HAS BEEN DESTROYED! HOW CAN I SHOW LOVE TO EVERYONE NOW? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed MGPNoboyuki.

MGPNoboyuki's penis was a bloody mangled mess of shreds of skin and stuff.

"I GOT IT! I WILL JUST MAKE MYSELF BECOME REBORN SO I WILL HAVE A NEW LOVE STICK!" exclaimed a very happy MGPNoboyuki.

MGPNoboyuki then ran into the house and into the kitchen, where Sasami was,

"Oh no! HES HERE!" screamed Sasami, unfortuneatly no one heard her.

"YOU WILL HOLD MY REBORN FETUS!" screamed MGPNoboyuki.

He then grabbed a knife and sliced his scrotum off. He took his nuts and broke them open and grabbed onto Sasami and shoved them up her pussy,

"OH GOD HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Sasami.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHA! NOW TO GO BECOME REBORN!" screamed MGPNoboyuki.

MGPNoboyuki then ran out of the house with the knife and stabbed himself in the head so that he could be reborn. Then knife punctured the side of his skull and went straight through his brain, he died a few seconds later. Of course, he was insane and he wasnt reborn..

* * *

><p>Tenchi woke up and looked over to see Ryoko still asleep. Just then Ayeka burst into the room and saw a naked Tenchi and Ryoko hugging each other in bed.<p>

"YOU DEMON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO TENCHI!" screamed Ayeka.

"AYEKA!" Tenchi yelled.

"Its.. its not her fault Ayeka.. I love her Ayeka.." Tenchi confessed.

Ayeka ran out of the room crying and ran out of the house past Noboyuki's bloody corpse, not even caring about it. Ayeka headed out into the woods and found a tree and sat by it.

"WHYYY! WHY DOES HE LOVE HER!" screamed Ayeka.

"How could he fall in love with that... that.. that DEMON!" screamed Ayeka.

Ayeka cried some more, then decided that she didnt belong here anymore.

"He doesnt love me.. he loves HER.. I dont need to stay here.. IM LEAVING!" yelled Ayeka.

And at that she went back to the house and found Sasami balled up in a corner crying her eyes out,

"Sasami! Lets go we are leaving!" yelled Ayeka.

Ayeka then grabbed Sasami and they left, never to return.

* * *

><p>"Theres still one thing I have to do, my love" Tenchi said to a sleeping Ryoko.<p>

"I must KILL THAT SAKUYA BITCH!" screamed Tenchi, almost waking Ryoko up.

Tenchi then went to the phone and called up his 'old friend'.

"Hello? God father?" said Tenchi.

"hmm Tenchi is that you?" said the voice with a heavy italian accent.

"Yes, it is I, I need you to 'take care' of someone for me."

Tenchi then told what he wanted to his Italian friend.

* * *

><p>Sakuya sat in her shitty little hovel she calls home, thinking about Tenchi, when she heard a knock on the door. Sakuya went and answered the door and saw 2 tall, strong looking, italian men wearing very expensive looking suits, and black sun glasses.<p>

"Good day miss, you must be Sakuya?" said the first man.

"Yes my name is Sakuya. May I help you?" said a puzzled Sakuya.

"Would you please come with us? A man named Tenchi would like to see you."  
>said the man.<p>

Sakuya didnt want to go.. but then she heard him say Tenchi wanted to see her, so she went with them. They arrived outside and they went over to the shiny black car, with black tinted windows. She got in the back and noticed there was a driver already waiting in the car.

The ride was totally silent untill they reached their destination, but Sakuya was puzzled..

"Why are we at the docks?" asked Sakuya.

"Your friend Tenchi is waiting for you on a yacht out at sea, we will get on a boat and head out to him." said one of the men.

"Oh ok." said Sakuya.

They hopped on a motor boat and headed out to the yacht. They finally arrived at the yacht.

"Come, your friend awaits you." said one of the men.

Sakuya and the men stepped off the boat and onto the yacht.

"Please wait here while I go and get him." said one of the men.

The man walked around to the other side of the captains area.

"Please follow me." said one of the men standing next to Sakuya.

"Ok." said Sakuya as she followed him.

They headed around to the other side where the other guy had gone, then Sakuya noticed a box with what looked like wet cement inside it.

"What is that? It looks like cement." asked Sakuya.

All of the sudden one of the men grabbed Sakuya and shoved her feet into the wet cement.

"AHHHHHHH! what are you doing!" screamed Sakuya.

Then one of the guys stuck duct tape over her mouth. Then all 3 of them pulled out their pistols and started shooting her in the legs, filling her legs with hot lead.

"MMMPPPPPHHH" Sakuya screamed in pain.

Blood poured from her legs, then one man grabbed a crowbar and started to beat her in the spine with it. The sound of bones cracking could be heard very clearly. Then they strapped a bomb to her that was set to detonate when her heartbeat slowed almost to stopping, but not quite. They shot her in the arms some more, then threw her into the ocean once the cement dried. She sunk like a rock, screaming all the way down, she started losing oxygen quickly, and her blood filled the water, her heart slowed way down and then the bomb detonated filling the water with blood and chunks of her body.  
>Then extremely hungry sharks arrived and ate her remaining body parts.<br>That was the end of Sakuya!  
>((YES AHAHHAHAHAHAAH! SAKUYA THE BITCH IS DEAD! HAHHHAHAHAHA) - AAA-PhuckNut)<p>

* * *

><p>Tenchi and Ryoko were married and lived happily ever after, having 8 kids.<p>

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
